


Triangulum

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “How does it feel to be at the other side of the country?” Minhyuk smirks, knowing Kihyun can hear it in his voice, “I have our baby all to myself!”





	Triangulum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Voyeurism

“Look who’s here just in time for the fun.” Changkyun grins, phone tucked between his shoulder and ear, hands occupied.

“I was afraid I would be late” Minhyuk leans on the doorframe enjoying his boyfriend sprawled on the bed in front of him, “Hi Ki!”, he adds loudly.

A faint greeting echoes back from the phone speaker and Changkyun beams with all the attention, digital and not, on him. With Kihyun out at a business trip for the past week he’s been extra whiny and needy for affection from both of them and It’s not the first time Minhyuk finds him on the phone with Kihyun in some state of undress. Contrary to the previous times they had arranged this, knowing Kihyun would have a free evening for them.

“Come on, are you gonna stand there?” Changkyun urges him, fingers caressing his bare thighs, “I’ve been waiting for the both of you the whole day hyung.”

“Give me five baby” Minhyuk says, taking his tee off and throwing it to the laundry basket at the corner of the room, “will be right back.” He washes his hands and face, puts his mobile on silent and by the time he gets back to the bedroom he is out of his jeans too, discarded at the living room couch next to his bag. Something Kihyun would never allow, but Kihyun’s away and Minhyuk’s allowed to be a little extra naughty in the household.

When he returns he realizes Changkyun is touching himself for what must be at least the second time for the evening, judging by the stains on the sheets around him. The phone is placed strategically on the nightstand, the full screen showing Kihyun watching Changkyun as he’s waiting for Minhyuk to join them too.

“How does it feel to be at the other side of the country?” Minhyuk smirks, knowing Kihyun can hear it in his voice, “I have our baby all to myself!” He climbs on the bed, listening to Kihyun’s displeased grunts. Minhyuk’s probably gonna get punished for being so cocky, but maybe that’s exactly what he’s after.

“You’re taking too long, hyung” Changkyun whines, legs wide open and waiting for Minhyuk to be accommodated between them, his cock hard and leaking in his palm.

Kihyun doesn’t talk but Minhyuk can see his hand moving underneath his shorts and that’s more than enough. He’s gonna do all the talking when he’s back.

“Didn’t know we’re in a rush, baby boy” Minhyuk whispers right into Changkyun’s ear, slotting himself between his legs and hovering above him, “thought we have lots of time to have fun” he kisses Changkyun, all tongue and teeth and he’s almost sure he can hear a moan from the phone’s shitty speaker, “or does the old man over there want to jerk himself off and go to sleep before ten?”

“Fuck off” Kihyun’s voice comes, mixed with static and it just makes Minhyuk more eager to tease.

“Who did you finger yourself for?” Minhyuk asks Changkyun, a digit sliding into his lubed hole with too much ease.

“My viewing pleasure” Kihyun provides, smug as ever.

“The both of you” Changkyun deadpans, as if he doesn’t enjoy his hyungs bickering over him.

“Well, Kihyun, it must be your lucky day because I have more ideas tending to, as you call it, viewing pleasure.” Minhyuk smiles into the camera for a moment before he reaches for the nightstand, pulls out a condom and fishes the lube from next to the pillows , Changkyun squirming underneath him.

It’s all quick, with Changkyun prepped in advance and Minhyuk growing hard with just a few strokes and he’s pushing inside Changkyun’s tight heat after a couple of minutes, now clearly making out Kihyun’s labored breaths.

“Faster” Changkyun asks and Minhyuk goes slower. “Please” Changkyun begs and Minhyuk stops completely still buried inside him until Changkyun calms down. He knows Kihyun is enjoying, because if he wasn’t he would have said so.

Kihyun is usually the bossy one, but now he’s focused on the screen, cock out of his pants and his free hand gripping the flesh of his thigh. He likes watching, always did, even when they were all in the same room and Minhyuk wants to know what is going on in his mind. Does he think he can fuck Changkyun better? Does he want to dick Minhyuk down when he’s thrusting in Changkyun? Or is he content just sitting there, watching them from his tiny screen?

“Tell Kihyun hyung how good this feels” Minhyuk says, picking up the pace again, slow and deep and steady, holding Changkyun’s legs up and angling himself just right.

And as expected, no answer comes, only a series of low moans and Changkyun slightly shaking, his mouth agape. It’s when Minhyuk gets a really, really good idea.

“What-?” Kihyun exclaims when Minhyuk takes Changkyun’s phone in his hand, “Oh.”

Minhyuk taps the screen to activate the outer camera, holding it right above Changkyun’s groin, searching for the best spot for Kihyun to be able to see everything. And it’s a little tricky, holding the phone while fucking Changkyun, but Kihyun’s expresson is really, really worth it.

Minhyuk keeps babbling from time to time, telling Kihyun how much of a good boy Changkyun has been while he’s away on his business trip, cursing a bit, telling Changkyun to touch himself, come for his hyungs.

The camera is shaky, Minhyuk is unsteady and Kihyun is probably seeing more pixels than dicks, but it all works out to their favor at the end.

Kihyun, as he usually does, announces that he’s close before an especially melodious moan and it pushes Changkyun over the edge too, making him spill all over his stomach with Minhyuk still filming him. It’s only a matter of seconds before they all go silent again and the phone falls somewhere on the mattress.

“I have a dinner to attend tomorrow” Kihyun finally speaks, phone screen facing the bed, but they can hear his hoarse voice clearly, “I hope to be back early.”

“We’ll think about it” Minhyuk picks up the phone, finger hovering over the call end button. “Rest well, oldie” He hangs up much to Changkyun’s disdain.

Changkyun calls Kihyun back less than a minute afterwards, making Minhyuk wish him a proper goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Triangulum: a constellation of the northern sky. As the name suggests, its three brightest stars create a triangle. It also includes a spiral galaxy that can be seen without binoculars at the clear night sky.


End file.
